9th Grade Drama
by annasophia.x
Summary: Ever since Sakura read the IM she haven’t been her normal self, her friends and teachers started to get worried about her. She wouldn’t eat, talk or anything. She would only talk whenever she is spoken to, her grades are below average." R


**Hi, everyone. Sorry for not posting anything for the last three months, Sophia and i have been busy, because of school and such.**

**so, yeah. This is a little something for supporting us. (: **

**REVIEWS!**

*****  
**

Haruno Sakura a 15 year old teenage girl who has emerald eyes and unusual pink hair,

she sat on her French window in her bed room, wearing yellow PJ's and bunny slippers, holding a pen and a paper. Her hair was tied up on a messy bun, thinking hard.

Poetry have always been Sakura's passion, it helps release all the emotions within her. She started writing, every single word came from her heart.

*knock, knock* someone was knocking at her door.

_'Must be Ino..'_ she thought, "Come in!" She called out. Ino came in with a bright smile on her face,

she had electric blue eyes and long blonde hair, and was wearing purple PJ's and bunny slippers just like Sakura's.

They were having a sleep over, it was one of their traditions. Sleep over every Fridays and Saturdays. T

hey would do their homework together, share secrets, prank call boys and their most favorite reading Sakura's poems.

Ino went over to Sakura and snatched her notebook, "Sakura, got any new ones? Let me read them!" Ino said.  
"Um, Yeah, I think so, they're not all good."

Sakura said modestly, hiding the pink tints on her cheeks with her hair, Ino just smiled and began reading.

_I Still Love You_

_why?  
what did I ever do to deserve this treatment from you?  
I don't remember hurting you.  
I always did what I could do to make you happy.  
but you always pushed me aside.  
you said I did not exist, I'm not your friend.  
I've always said "I'm sorry",  
and you replied with an "I hate you."  
you always hated me for some reason unknown.  
but for some reason, I still love you.  
_

Ino frowned, "Jeez, Sakura, get over him, he's not worth it."

Sakura smiled sadly and said, "I try, but it just won't work."

"But all he does is hurt you!"

Sakura smiles sadly and went on her lap top, she logged on, on Ino's AIM and checked who's online.

"Hinata.. TenTen… Hey are they coming?" Sakura asked as she scrolled down to see the list of people who are on.

"Who? TenTen and Hinata? Yeah, they're on their way." Ino replied while munching on a cookie.

"Oh.." Then suddenly a chat window pops up.

Sakura's heart started to beat faster, 'Sasuke..' she thought.

"Ino. It's him."

As Ino talked to Sasuke, TenTen and Hinata called and said they couldn't come, so it's just the two of them.

"Ino, Tenten and Hinata can't come. What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing.." Ino said, letting out a nervous laugh while covering the screen with her hands.

"Ino.. Let me see it."

"But. You'll get hurt."

"I'm already hurt, so it really doesn't matter anymore!" Sakura argued.

"Okay.."

With that Ino scooted over and showed Sakura the IM, it read:

DarkAvenger: I hate her...  
In0x3: why do you hate her ?  
DarkAvenger: .......  
DarkAvenger: she's so, childish..  
DarkAvenger: She acts like a boy  
in0x3 in what ways ?  
DarkAvenger: She says dude to girls  
DarkAvenger: she talks like a boy  
In0x3: I don't recall Sakura talking like a boy..  
In0x3: and is that a reason to hate her ?  
DarkAvenger: She keeps looking at me  
DarkAvenger: Like i'm going to look back!

Sakura felt something warm flowing down her cheeks and a sadistic pain in her chest, Ino tried to comfort her but it doesn't work.

"Find another guy, Sakura, Sasuke is downright stupid, to let someone like you pass him by.." Ino said gently, patting Sakura's back, while Sakura just let her tears flow as she kept on reading.  
_  
_DarkAvenger: Tell Sakura to stop talking to me...  
DarkAVenger: .....  
In0x3: but she doesn't have ur email....?  
DarkAvenger: Tell her to stop talking to me...  
In0x3: like in person?  
DarkAvenger: I'm not her ffriend.. She's nobody to me....  
DarkAvenger: She doesn't exist.  
In0x3:.. But I don't think I really want to..  
Inox3: coz u know.. It's hard to tell someone, especially my best friend how you hate their guts.  
DarkAvenger: Just do it! Or you will lose me as your friend forever!  
DarkAvenger: Three Days.

DarkAvenger signed out.

Sakura just kept crying, while Ino tried to comfort her.

"Sakura. GET OVER HIM! He's not good enough for you!" Ino yelled, causing Sakura to look up at her, then Ino saw her face, Sakura's eyes were red, puffy.

Ever since Sakura read the IM she haven't been her normal self, her friends and teachers started to get worried about her.

She wouldn't eat, talk or anything. She would only talk whenever she is spoken to, her grades are below average.

"TenTen, I'm starting to worry about her! She wouldn't do anything!" Yelled a frustrated Ino, tossing her hands in the air.

"Us too, Ino," agreed TenTen, " Why don't we knock some sense into him?"

"NO!" Sakura yelled, "Don't lay a finger on him!"

"B-but, Sakura-chan, all he did was hrt and insult you, I don't find it very fair, that he gets to hurt you without you doing anything back." Hinata added.

"I. Don't. Care." With that Sakura walked away, and went to her next class.

"I guess, Sasuke's the only one who can fix this mess," Ino pointed out, "Too bad we can't do anything about it.."

***

**And that's the end of the first chapter!**

**we'll be uploading every two weeks. sorry if it's gonna take a while.**

**remember, it's not our fault. it's the teacher's, for giving us too much homework!**

**RAAAA!**

**anyway. REVIEWS, they keep us writing. (:**

**-Anna  
**


End file.
